Knife
A Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife is a knife designed for military use, specifically for close combat; however, since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc.). Battlefield 1942 The combat knife is issued to every class. It may have different appearances, but they all function similarly. It should only be used in drastic close-quarters situations where the player runs out of ammo in both their primary weapon and pistol, or when sneaking up on an enemy. It always kills in one hit. Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome The Combat Knife is issued to the new factions and is replaced by the Bayonet for the Engineer class's bolt-action rifle, which, when equipped, uses the aim button to thrust. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII The Throwing Knife is new content from ''Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII''. It is simply a standard army knife/dagger that can be thrown an enemy infantry, and is used for both Allies and Axis troops. File:BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE.png|Axis knife File:BF1942_ALLIES_KNIFE.PNG|Allies knife icon File:BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE_ICON.PNG|Axis knife icon Battlefield Vietnam The Knife is issued to every kit. It will always kill in a single hit. A Combat Knife is issued to the ARVN and USMC, whilst the NVA troops use a Machete'' and Viet Cong troops use a ''Plantation Knife. Battlefield 2 The knife is issued to every kit, and can kill in a single hit. Battlefield 2142 The BJ-12 Combat Knife is issued to every kit. It kills with a single hit, and a kill will award the player with dogtags. After fifty kills with the knife, a dogtag is attached to the end of it. Aside from aesthetics, it does nothing for gameplay. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 combat knife is available for use for every type of kit, and can be used to attack enemies to claim their Dog Tag and break open wooden doors and fences. A hit will result in an assured one hit kill. However, it will probably take about 2 hits to kill friendlies. When pulling out the knife, it will automatically do a first attack. A player can quickly hit the knife button again and there will be two fast swipes which can help in a first close-quarters strike, but only when the player pulls out the Kniv-1. ''Battlefield Heroes In ''Battlefield Heroes members of the Commando Class have the option to use a combat knife as a weapon. The Combat Knife is issued to the Royal Army aswell as the National Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the knife is the first usable weapon in the game, and can be equipped upon two occasions. The first time is after the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out their knife and is ordered to kill a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped. The second time is at the beginning of Airborne, the player is equipped with a combat knife again, though the player must quickly kill a Russian engineer and equip their AKS-74u, holstering the knife once again. Throughout most of the campaign, the player can only use the knife in a single attack sequence. In multiplayer, the Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon usable by all kits which will kill an enemy player in a single strike. It is not a feasible stealth weapon, however, as the player's character may grunt or curse loudly while knifing. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed-wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. Using the knife to knock away barriers provides the player with a way to move around more freely without wasting ammunition. [[Video:COMBAT KNIFE|thumb|300px|right|Gameplay with the Combat Knife in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer]] When using the knife on an enemy within its range (roughly 5 feet) will cause the player to lunge toward the enemy and preform a stabbing attack. An attack without an enemy target will instead cause the player to slash with the knife. The slash attack is still capable of killing an enemy if the strike connects. Although the lunge makes knife kills more likely, it is still possible for the target to evade the swing by moving away from the attacker. When players knife an enemy player in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, they receive an award called a dogtag. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags with the victim's name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. Players can kill exposed enemies in vehicles, such as the Quad Bike or boats. The knife's lunge range was reduced in an update. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Knife is a melee weapon. Unlike in previous titles, there are three different ways to use the Combat Knife. First, there is a one key-press "Quick-Knife" attack, which is similar in premise to the knife attack in BF:BC2, but takes two hits to kill. Secondly, the knife is able to equipped as a weapon, similar to Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, and can perform a stab attack to kill in one hit. This will award the player the normal version of their victim's dogtags. Thirldly, it is used in a melee sequence with consists of grabbing their opponent, stabbing them and throwing them to the floor, taking 2-3 seconds. This type of attack is a one hit kill, as well as rewarding the player with a special version of their victim's dogtags. Trivia *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' is the first ''Battlefield'' game where the player is not allowed to wield the knife as a weapon, it now functions more as a melee attack than a CQC weapon. The player just uses the knife then puts it away instantly, returning back to wielding the previously equipped item. The only exception of this is the very beginning of Operation Aurora and the beginning of Airborne. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon used is actually an M9 bayonet rather than a stand-alone combat knife. *Occasionally, after slashing with the knife, the player character may hold their knife for a few seconds the same way as in the mission Operation: Aurora, usually during a small lag spike. *In Battlefield: Bad Company it is possible to cut down small trees with the knife. *A glitch can occur in Bad Company 2 when the player is climbing a ladder. If the player starts climbing in mid-slash, they will equip the knife after reaching the top. Videos [[Video:BFV knifing|thumb|left|300px|Knife combat in Battlefield Vietnam, on the map Operation Flaming Dart ]] Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons